


My Happiness

by cherryscola



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Endgame Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, F/F, Riverdale High School, Southside Serpent Toni Topaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryscola/pseuds/cherryscola
Summary: Cheryl Blossom was not one to let down her guard, ever. It has always been that way. Now only because of the awful strict conditioning over the course of her childhood. Cheryl was taught to “control herself”. So from a young age, she always tried to come off as behaved and poised. The emotional trauma she had endured had only made the passing of her dear brother that much harder. Jason was the only person in her life that was kind to her. He was the only person she trusted and loved until she met a certain pink-haired serpent.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 32





	My Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely want to make the future chapters longer but let's just see how this does. :)

Cheryl Blossom was not one to let down her guard, ever. It has always been that way. Now only because of the awful strict conditioning over the course of her childhood.

Cheryl was taught to “control herself”. So from a young age, she always tried to come off as behaved and poised.

The emotional trauma she had endured had only made the passing of her dear brother that much harder. Jason was the only person in her life that was kind to her. He was the only person she trusted and loved until a certain pink-haired girl moved into town.

Cheryl sat in an old wood desk, in the very far corner of the classroom. Mr.Lansbery’s, a tall slender older man spoke boringly as she ran her well-manicured fingers over a history textbook.

The day had been bland, gloomy and cold. Cheryl trying to finish her work as fast as possible, so she could get the day over with, and drive out to Sweet Water River.

She would drive her cherry red convertible out to the river almost every day after vixens practice. The only place where she could be away from her Mother. Be in peace from all tragics of life.

Cheryl Bombshell the “hbic” of Riverdale High, would sit at the river’s edge and draw. She was exceptional at it. The only place she could let her mind be free, her little secret escape. But every night she would make it home for dinner, so her nightmare of a Mother couldn’t punish her and take away the last bit of freedom she truly had.

“Psst psst, Cheryl, hey bombshell, hello”.

She looked over to nonother than Reggie mantel.

“What’s the answer to number six”.

“Like I would tell you dog for brains”, Cheryl said as she rolled her eyes harshly.

She normally would use such childish, silly language but Reggie irritated her more than anyone. A stereotypical, Football star-blockhead.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Principal Featherhead’s voice boomed over the speakers.

“Students of Riverdale high, I have a sudden important announcement to make. As some of you may already know Southside Highschool has been closed down until further notice. So some of the sophomores will be transferring over. I have assigned a few sophomore students to show them around. So the will the following come down to the office. Archie Andrews, Betty Cooper, Veronica Lodge, Chuck Clayton, and finally Cheryl Blossom. Thank you.”

With a sigh, Cheryl dreadfully gathered her books and exited the classroom. She honestly just hoped showing some random kid around, might make her day go faster.

But when she walked into the main office her heart jumped a little. Standing there the most beautiful girl she had ever seen.

Pink curls cascading down her back, thick fluffy eyelashes bat over her deep brown orbs. Oh and her lips they looked so soft so plump, a little beauty mark above her lip. Her tan skin and oh my god her-

“Cheryl hurry it up now, this is Antoinette show her to her classes and-”

“Toni its, Toni” The short girl spoke up.

“Well Toni, anyhow you know what to do”. The older secretary ordered,

Cheryl’s heart stopped but she quickly refrained herself. She could never let anyone see through her. Let alone anyone think she was... well deviant.

“Hi I’m Cheryl Blossom, your language arts is located room 102 and the rest, are all down that hall witch I’m sure you capable of finding.”

“Ok, ya thanks I guess, I’ll see ya around blossom.”

Toni wondered why she seemed like she was in such a hurry, but in reality, Cheryl didn’t know how to act around her.

Toni was definitely intrigued by the prettiest girl she’s ever seen. Little did they know Toni and Cheryl went home and couldn’t get each other out of their minds even they had barely met.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed more to come,, ok bye :)


End file.
